The Hearts Are One
by QueenlyXO
Summary: Maxon's and America's life after becoming King and Queen but what happpens when May comes to play.What will this mean for May and Edward's future?What will this mean for America and Maxon?


**May's POV**

 **I just could not wait ,my birthday party was right around the was my first birthday in the palace and Maxon and America were going to throw me a huge birthday just thinking about it makes me excited all the black,white and gold ,the streamers,the balloons,the gifts,And of course getting to see my dashing prince ,Prince Edward of France .We have been together for more than a year but out of that year I only get to see him for like 5 months .Just thinking about the relationship Maxon and America have and how happy he makes her,I want that to .I live in the palace right now but if I marry Edward that makes me the heir to the French crown.*****

 **America and I were finalizing the menu for the party and she asked**

 **"Hows everything with Edward?"**

 **Well Its just that his people are questioning him about me and why I have'nt moved into the French palace."**

 **Well don't you love him?**

 **I do America, but am not ready to leave Illea ,you and the rest of the family."**

 **"When you love someone you should be ready to give up everything for them and don't worry about us we will see each other,you know May there won't be another Edward just lying around."**

 **"I know America it's just that I love him and want a relationship like yours and its hard I am young right now and what if I make the wrong decision."**

 **May, love is never the wrong decisions."**

 **America's POV**

 **I was getting ready to go to bed when I realized I should go check on Maxon and maybe spend the night with him.**

 **When I entered his room I realized only his butler was there .I guessed it was some extra work so I just sat on his bed waiting for him,because I really wanted talk about whats going on with May and Edward.**

 **After 30 minutes he finally showed looked so exhausted and his hair was messed up just the way I liked .Man was I a lucky girl.**

 **He kissed me softly on the lips but I knew I had to stop it becasue I knew what this night was going to lead to.I had to talk to him.**

 **"What's wrong America why did you pull back so quickly?Did I do something wrong?**

 **"No Maxon you did nothing it's just I know what your going to do and I need to talk to you before that."**

 **A sly grin came to his face.**

 **"So just let me change and I'll be right there."**

 **After sometime we were both sitting on his bed I decided to bring up May and Edward.**

 **"The thing is that Edward and his people keep pressuring May to come live with him in the fenrch palace."**

 **"May should not have to do anything she does not want to do."**

 **"But Maxon she has to make a decision sooner or later and the fact that she is not even from France ,Edward is making a huge commitment by wanting to be with her."**

 **"Her party is in 2 weeks and Edward is is only staying for one night thought but if they had more time together maybe she'll be able to choose what she wants to do."OK so I will call the French King and tell him that we need to discuss some trading issues and since prince Edward will be here in Illea I will discuss it with him and that will score Edward and May another 2 nights together."**

 **"Maxon that's a great you have to arrange that in time Ok."**

 **"Yeah I love her like a sister and if Edward breaks her heart,I will break him."**

 **"I love you,Maxon"**

 **And that's when he kissed me ,it went from soft to agressive and passionate.**

 **He pulled back and left me aching for more then he slid off my night gown and my bra was shortly after.**

 **We kissed again and thats when I started to take of his shirt he helped me and I was left to admire to perfectly toned chest.**

 **He slid of his pants and still did not break our kiss.I pulled back and moaned to the feeling of his skin.**

 **Maxon than slid on some luxurious protection .Long story short we want to have kid's at least after one year of marriage.**

 **He bought his mouth to by breast.I threw my head back and moaned.**

 **That's when he entered me .It felt uncomfortable at first but then it it felt like the best thing stopped and just took a moment to kiss me and that's when he let one of his fingers slip inside of me.I moaned the louder than spent another half hour just exploring each others bodies ,we did it like it was our first time.**

 **"America I think that we should put on our clothes I don't want the butlers to find us like this."He kissed me softly and we went to sleep.**


End file.
